<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zoro and Trinity "T." by dc_fan_09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658136">Zoro and Trinity "T."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09'>dc_fan_09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantasy - Fandom, One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trinity Hancock is the adopted daughter of Boa Hancock adopted as a baby. Shes 18 when she meets Roronoa Zoro,of the straw  hat pirates. And joins the crew. This is your story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trinity Hancock daughter to Boa Hancock</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a cold night at sea on the Thousand Sunny everyone sleeping but your awake overlooking the black sea when Zoro comes out wondering why your not in bed "sleeping problems again?" Zoro asks covering you with his blanket and putting his arm around Trinity who replies "yeah,I just cant sleep I didn't want to wake you." Zoro hugs you from behind "if you need to wake me up,don't ever hesitate it's cold wanna go back in our quarters?" Trinity takes a swig off her rum and follows zoro back in. He throws her on the bed "babe I got an idea to help you sleep." He whispers you shudder feeling his hands stroke your neck,you lay your head back giving him the go ahead to advance. He does Kissing Trinity down her neck,pulling off your shirt Zoro is a boob man 100%. But you moan as he  kisses you down til he reaches between your legs,you shiver enjoying every second then you feel him licking around inside you which sends you into an orgasm which He seems to really enjoy watching you as you release. Zoro always knows what to do and where to go he knows Trinity insde and out and she knows him in and out. His body is so sexy,hes muscular,handsome and Boa approves of your relationship. "Your so sexy baby." You say seductively Zoro moves in "no I'm not your the sexiest little thing I've had in my bed,your legit the best thing that's happend to me in a long time. I'm so lucky to call you mine." He moves in closer you feel his rock hardness against your throbbing,horny,little kitty. "Oh Roronoa I love you!" You cover your mouth you weren't expecting that to slip out he replies "I'm the luckiest man alive,to be loved by you Trinity don't be worried I love you to." You sigh and you feel him enter as you gasp,wrapping your legs around his waist to bring him in closer. The rest of the crew kinda knows your a bit loud during sex so zoro covers your mouth when you scream to muffle it. But he also loves to make you scream he loves to make you feel good he loves you. Your kissing hard as zoro comes to climax,usually he pulls out but this time you decide not to "just release into me babe,we can make the baby we want." You whisper Zoro hesitates for a moment but replies "is that what you want my love?" You reply "yes,my love I want this more than anything. We can still adventure my mom would love to have a grandbaby around." Zoro kisses you deeply as you feel him release deep inside you. "One more thing we have a baby,we're gonna be married before he or she is born." Zoro says you reply "Of course I wouldn't want it any way babe." You yawn as you step on deck for a smoke.  Zoro follows behind you "did that wear you out baby?"  You reply "yes baby after this smoke." Zoro sits back admiring your ass in that silky lavender nighty thinking "how'd a idiot like  me end up with such a queen,so gorgeous and strong a fighter like him. His pirate queen Trinity Hancock soon to be Trinity Zoro he loves how great it sounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stronger Then Anticpated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>T is  in battle with a rogue bounty hunter,and she finally shows her new crew her abilities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trinity stood stone cold,eyes locked with her target ",T well well quite a bounty on you,not who I wanted but you'll do." Trinity takes a fighting stance as the bounty hunter circles her she makes the 1st move scratching his face with her sword Maki but her blade is knocked away so Trinity goes fist to fist,her extreme strength easily handling the endless blows,when she starts wearing down the rest of the crew sees the fight ready to jump in til their surrounded and have to fight to. You have a rocket aimed at your heart,and your power awakens her black aura surrounds her as she throws her hand forward shifting the darkness into a dragon that wrapped around the bounty Hunter. But this weakens her,her fire fists flare up as she finishes the piece of garbage with a fire fist combo. Trinity learned how to use her fire ability when she met Ace and he taught her. Trinity falls pained Zoro and Sanji come over to offer assistance "you okay?" Zoro asks wiping some blood off her mouth she replies "I'm okay,the dragon just drains my energy bad." Luffy walks over "you have fire ability to? My brother did his name was Ace." Trinity parks up "I met Ace while I was passing threw,we happend to be at the same port. He spent 3 days teaching me how to use my fire power I was only 16."  Luffy replies "he always wanted to help,one thing we both have in comon." Trinity replies "I'm sorry I heard about his passing when I was out with my old crew." Luffy asks Trinity "what happened to your crew?" Trinity replies "I was kidnapped by the Marines the 3 of them came to rescue me they were all killed except for my twin brother Loki. We got out dragging our dead friends to the ocean we buried them at sea." Everyone becomes silent and Luffy puts his hand on her shoulder "they were a loyal crew they died so you could live." Trinity replies "their sacrifice wasnt in vein I vowed that day to never be a captain of another crew,I'm still the captain of the black heart pirates." You hang back Sanji and Luffy head back Zoro stays by you "such a tragic story,that must've been hard for you." Zoro says pulling her in for a hug she replies "it does hurt,everyday I think of them. But  they keep me going i carry on for them." Zoro replies "I didn't realize you were that powerful,oh also here." Zoro hands her Magpie she replies "you scared?" You both chuckle and zoro replies "takes more than a sexy hot head to scare me." Zoro carries her to the ship They BOARD Zoro sits with his friends and you go to the bathroom to clean up and feel a dull pain you ignore it but drop to your knees for a second before walking out the door to fall again to your knees holding your abdomen "you okay in there love?" Zoro asks  you reply "yeah just some pain ima sit here for a min." Zoro comes in "sweety let's take a look at you." She replies "I think it's my ribs." Shes checked out by their medic her rib was cracked but there was something else "your pregnancy test came back positive." The medic said your jaw dropped "huh what? Really!" She said excitedly he replies "let me just do a blood draw to find out for sure." You wait for the result and she asks Zoro "if we are. Do you still wanna be with me?" Your interrupted by Zoro "if you are you are,I still love you I've always wanted kids you?" She replies "ever since I was a little girl I always wanted a daughter." The medic comes back in "your certainly pregnant about 8 weeks to the day." Trinity replies "I knew I missed my cycle this month." You both go to break the news everyone is beyond happy you know you have to tell Boa and set course for the island to let her know in person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Amazon Lily Time to Tell Boa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>T and her friends arrive at Amazon Lily where Boa is first to greet them. "Trinity my babygirl." Boa says wrapping her arms around her. "Mom I'm here cuz I have some news for you can Roronora and I see you in private.: Boa replies "of course,sisters make our guests comfortable we'll be back."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 3 of you walk into her quarters you sit on her bed,she sits next to you. Roronora sits across from you, "mama,I've got some news I'm expecting I'm 8 weeks pregnant." Boa starts to tear up as she smiles huge "A grandbaby! Oh yes yess!! I've waited for this day since you became old enough to reporduce." Trinity hugs Boa "thank you mom for always supporting me,we are more then happy to be having a little one." Boa replies "you 2 simply must be married before our little sugar cube  is born,I can set something up for 2 weeks from today if you'd like?" Trinity replies "What do you think Babe I'm ready if you are." Zoro replies "I think that is perfect and I get to marry you sooner I'm so in." They kiss as the 3 of them walk out Boa makes the announcement "AMAZON LILY! IM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THE PREGNANCY OF MY ONLY DAUGHTER TRINTY HANCOCK AND RORONOA ZORO!! TONIGHT WE CELEBRATE!"  You go meet up with the crew "guess we're having a celebration with hiw mom celebrates we'll have to stay the night." Trinity says everyone agrees excited to have festivities You head to the quarters to change into a nice black dress and black heels ready to enjoy a night off. Night rolls around and your alone with Zoro "hey I know a spot where we can play? I'm so horny right now." Trinity whispers Zoro replies "lead the way,I'd never pass you by." You lead him away to a little bungalow "a little spot I call paradise isle." Trinty leads him into the water bed and pushes zoro down "let me dance for you,you just lay back and I'll take care of you." She teases dancing removing her clothes. Zoro strips down watching her beautiful body sway "come closer my queen." Zoro whispers you move closer so he can touch you all over  you crawl til your on top of him,touching his masculine body "may I pleasure you my king?" Trinity whispers Zoro replies "of course my queen,mm look at you damn." You slide him inside you fulfilling the throbbing urge between your thighs and Zoro just loving watching your movements,the way she clenches her thighs her hips rocking it's not long before he comes to climax and you collapse next to him "I love your body against mine,it feels so right in your arms." She says Zoro replies "I love all of you,and I love you feel safe and loved in my arms you always will. You had me at hello,your a badass,your super nice but also savage,and your body and personality we were made for eachother." You both kiss passionately and head back to the party. "Where'd you 2 go off to?" Nami asks Trinity replies "we were off having a few drinks,took a late night ocean swim." Nami replies "I got ya girl,see ya later." You 2 walk off and see Luffy and Boa heading upstairs "looks like captain's getting lucky tonight my mom loves him to pieces." Trinity says Zoro replies "hes a great guy,so wanna go back to that bungalow and catch some sleep? It's closer then the ship is." She replies "yeah,let's go catch some sleep baby."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Take my Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ambush was unexpected but you were right ther to defend the ship,the boys were away so it was you,Robin,and nami left to defend basically you're on your own.</p><p>"Nami,go hide take a knife from the kitchen. Robin stay on standby and defend the interior I'll take out the ones on deck." Trinity says pulling out her haki blades Rine and Roseę</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trinity takes stance as her mom taught her. Slicing and spilling blood like crazy.  She could feel Magpie shogun curse which makes her incredibly fast and agile. "This is for you mom." (Boa) Trinity lays waste to all the crew coming face to face with their leader "You dare attack thousand sunny!!" You yell as you full on fight,you slice his neck as blood pours over you. You turn quick to stab him threw the throat confirming his death,you then remove your blades soaked in blood "The blood of my enemies feeds the blades,one victory closer to being the ultimate swordswoman." You throw his lifeless body overboard and get Nami who quickly along with Robin clean up the deck while I explain what happend to the boys. Who were walking up.</p><p>"Hey boys,so there was an ambush. Everyone is okay I was able to fight them off with my magpie&amp;shogun." Everyone heads over to the ship to help clean up and remove the bodies your left with Zoro "please tell me that blood isnt yours and pur baby is okay?" He asks with genuine concern Trintiy replies "no it's there blood,I did what I have to I know you said to take it easy cuz of the pregnancy but i had to defend the ship." Zoro strokes your hair "darling its okay,I understand I'm glad you're okay." You smile and zoro follows you to the ocean to clean off the blood "I totally blacked out,this Magpie curse just takes over." You say,zoro replies "why dont you use Kaiko?" You reply "Kaiko is broken,and Magpie was my step brothers blade,he told me it was cursed but I never believed him." Zoro replies "I of all people know what meanings blades hold,but if its causing you to blackout it's to strong." You reply "it's still new to me,I've only had it for 2 years. If I can get Kaiko fixed I'll use it,but til then magpie has to stay."  Zoro hesitantly agrees pulling you into him, "So you wanna change your clothes now love?" Zoro asks escorting you to your quarters. You throw on some shorts and a tank top going out to meet zoro and the gang on deck "hey I think I'm gonna take a short walk around the island anyone wanna join?" Trinity asks only zoro wants a nap so you walk by yourself.  You walk a little way and stop to soak your feet a minute and sketch the shoreline as you do your mind wanders as you wonder how your father is when your shogun shows you a vision of a tall man,strong as steel. You watch in awe of what the shogun is showing you The man stands tall&amp;proud draped in a white coat a white beard covers the bottom of his face "is this my father?" You ask then you see the name on the coat whitebeard,her father is whitebeard,her father is dead though so there goes ever meeting him. Trinity starts her walk back holding her sketch book and some shells she collected to make necklaces out of. Stopping to pick a pear from a tree to snack on. You feel like your being watched but shake it off. You head back to the boat for a 2 day journey to their next destination,Zoro still napping Trinity almost missed the boat as its pulling out you climb on sitting on the railing trying to process what you saw when<br/>
Franky sneaks up on you causing you to fall overboard shes not a strong swimmer but she grabs on to the bottom and climbs up ready to smack franky she slaps him "seriously you could've killed me man!" She yells franky chuckles "ah you're fine you must've jumped like 10 ft." You sarcastically laugh walking off you see zoro woke up "what are you to bickering about now?" He asks rubbing his eyes you reply "Franky scared me making me fall overboard, knowing I'm a bad swimmer." Franky interrupts "hey hey chill out doll,I had no idea you couldnt swim I'm sorry." You reply "it's okay." Zoro talks to franky "dont worry she'll chill out." Franky Pat's Zoro's shoulder "I know it doesnt even bother me, I didn't mean to spook her. I think she has other things on her mind. Either way goodnight."  Zoro replies "night franky."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Can Always Talk to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro comes in sitting next to you in his bed "what's on your mind love? You know you can always talk to me." Trinity replies "I just feel horrible those people came for me,if Nami&amp;Robin would've been killed I'd never forgive myself.. I feel like I caused this and its bothering me." Zoro pulls your shoulder strap down to kiss your shoulder "baby no,you defended them with your life. All threw supper you were all they was talking about how happy they are to have you there when we weren't you did good babe." She replies "it's just I was always trained to hide my feelings,not to let them interfere." Zoro removes your shirt and bra  cupping your breasts "that applies to battle not hide them all together. Humans have emotions heck even I do,but let's stop talking." Zoro pins you, cupping your breast and grabbing between your legs. Making you  gasp at his touch "oh Roronoa." She moans as he kisses you down til he gets to your wetness,he loves watching you squirm and arch " your sweetness always look so sexy,puffy and tight." Zoro teases pushing 2 fingers into you causing you to arch and let out a scream moan "say my name." He whispers working you over til you came,then sticking his strong tongue into your sensitive sweetness. Squeezing your thighs so hard they'll be bruiseing you scream "oh Roronoa! Gosh go faster baby." Zoro growls in approval and licks you into a huge orgasm where you move your hips against his tounge as you soak his face in juices you whine and moan. Zoro comes back up "look up baby." She looks up to see a mirror she never noticed before she watched him play with her "keep watching babe for me,I wanna show you what I see." He kisses your neck holding your head upward to make sure you can see the mirror. You watch moaning and screaming when he entered you, you are so hot watching zoro check you out as he thrusts into you. "Like what you see?" Zoro whispers she moans "mhmm yes baby it's so hot." You throw your head back watching Zoro flips you to your knees and fucks you from behind making you scream and orgasm matching him thrust for thrust. Your thighs are soaked juices dripping down soaking both holes,Zoro rails on you as he is about to blow "should I pull out?" He asks trintiy replies "no please I need you to release in me please." Zoro slams into you as he releases in you so much it was leaking out your hole. Zoro collapses on you "mm baby that was amazing our juices mixed now we're one. I love you Roronoa Zoro." Zoro kisses you "I love you Trinity Hancock,yes we are one now my love cant wait for our wedding." She replies "Amazon lily wedding, only 2 more weeks left baby  we are gonna start a family." Zoro smiles "A family? I totally see us being great parents. We're already expecting" She replies holding her stomach where the baby is "I know and you wont have to give up your dream of being the greatest swordsmen in the world." Zoro lays down " we'll work it out,trust me we will,let's get some rest." Trinity cuddles to Zoro resting her head between his shoulder and neck her favorite spot to lay "I love you babe." She says kissing Zoro on his cheek,he replied kissing her head "I love you to baby,sweetdreams."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>